


Aqua-Hotness

by EpicKiya722



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, He's Clueless About It, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Kaldur is a Gift, Kaldur's Attractiveness, MerMay 2018, Photographs, Photography, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Flirting, Platonic Relationships, Randomness, Roy and Kaldur's Friendship in a Nutshell, Team as Family, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: "You guys realize how attractive he is?!"The Team comes to a serious epiphany that their leader is attractive in many ways and go on a long road of investigation to prove it.





	Aqua-Hotness

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Kaldur is the kind of person that is utterly, innocently clueless about being attractive and precious to the world. He's humble, I know he is and you can't convince me otherwise!

It starts off when their friend gets up and out their rather spacious pillow fort for another water bottle. The female archer of them had watched him, observing him before speaking.

"You guys realize how attractive he is?"

They look at her, puzzled. Artemis clears her throat and gestures to the direction Kaldur took off.

"Kaldur. He's attractive. Like... He just is."

They all still stay quiet, thinking about it before  _ **Conner**_  speaks.

"He is. He is attractive."

They stare at the clone this time. Conner doesn't look embarrassed or even the little bit of flustered at his words. He's dead set serious, arms crossed over his chest. With an eyebrow raised in challenge he continues. "What? Artemis is right."

"Yeah. He is.", Bart says finally, a blanket draped around his head like some hood. "He's the epitome of attractiveness."

Eventually, everyone else nods and verbally agrees just as Kaldur comes back with his water bottles. He notices that the air was a bit... shifty. He looks at them, worried.

"Is everything alright? Did I miss anything?"

"No. No, you didn't."

* * *

Another thing they noticed besides how much appeal Kaldur had to him is how oblivious he is to it.

Kaldur wasn't that big on pride and ego. So it's not a big guess on why he isn't flaunting.

But he seemed he is blind to it.

Like his wondrous aura doesn't exist.

It's Jaime who catches it.

Saturday afternoon, it's just him and Kaldur heading to some small flower shop in Central City to question the florist about Poison Ivy's latest expedition there.

Both of them are in civilian clothing, however Kaldur is wearing a new jacket opened, innocently showing off his physique underneath. To top it off, it was a light stone grey, bringing out the unique color of his eyes.

Walking down the sidewalk, Jaime catches each gaze on Kaldur, while the Atlantean is reading the map on his phone that Tim sent him. "We are just a block away from the shop.", the older says, glancing at Jaime who just nods. Kaldur noticed the expression sewn on his face, one of uncertainty. "Jaime, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just... is that a new shirt?"

Kaldur briefly glanced down at his shirt, a bit nonchalant. "Yes, it is. I got it a few days ago."

"Hm. You look good in it."

For just a split second, Kaldur looked off guard from the compliment, baffled as if no one had outright said such a thing to him. Jaime was puzzled himself at the reaction, aware that Kaldur was one of few words, but wasn't the exact silent type unless otherwise.

"Oh. Thank you, Jaime."

"It's honesty, brah."

* * *

"No one has ever complimented him before."

Eyes looked at Jaime who sat at the counter in the kitchen.

"Like... never told him how good-looking he is.", he continued.

Garfield placed his PB & J sandwich on his plate, blinking. "Did he tell you that?"

"No. He didn't have to. I could tell." Jaime had thanked Cassie for the soda she passed him. "He just got this look on his face. Like he was taken back from it."

"Odd.", Zatanna commented just as Dick, Wally, and Roy came in.

"Hey, folks!", the speedster had greeted, zooming to the fridge with his usual appetite.

"Wally, Dick, Roy, all that time you spent with Kaldur, have anyone ever complimented him?", Jaime quickly asked.

Dick and Wally looked a bit surprised at the question, Roy somewhat amused, before their faces changed to that of concern.

"Now that I really put thought into it, I don't think anyone has actually legit did.", the acrobat answered.

"I'm sure people have noticed. Like how can you not notice a fine specimen like that?", Wally blurted, taking out a box of leftover pizza. He noticed the steady silence of the room, seeing that he was catching some stares. He closed the fridge, putting the pizza on a plate and heating it up in the microwave. "What? It's not like you can disagree. Even I noticed that Kaldur is a pretty hot guy for a water person."

"Well, Baywatch here isn't wrong. My best fish is pretty hot.", Roy agreed, stealing a chip out Jaime's bowl.

"See? Hey, did Artemis tell you that nickname?!"

"Well, let's be honest. Kaldur is obviously clueless about the appeal he has. It's time for an intervention!", Dick decided.

"An intervention? For what?", Zatanna asked.

"For who, you mean. And it's Kaldur!"

"Oh damn it, Grays--- oh, hey, Kal!"

The Atlantean had came into the kitchen, La'gaan in tow.

"Hi, Roy. Everybody.", he greeted back, heading to the freezer and taking two ice cold flavored waters out and passing one to the other Atlantean. The duo took seats at the counter, opening their drinks.

"So why did I hear something about an intervention?", La'gaan questioned, propping an elbow on the counter.

"Oh, it's nothing. Some kid screaming about having one earlier at Tim's school.", Dick lied, watching as Roy took out his phone and walking over to Kaldur. He placed arm around his tattooed shoulders and quickly snapped a picture of them. The archer smirked, showing Kaldur the picture.

"Hm. Look at that handsome guy right there. Oh, and then there's me."

The others chuckled as Kaldur choked a little when he caught the compliment.

"Roy.", he spoke, taking a napkin to wipe the small amount of split water on his chin.

"Yes, fish sticks?"

"Really?"

"What? I can't tell you how pretty you are?"

Kaldur just laughs, not really catching the seriousness of Roy's tone since he was used to his teasing.

"Oh, I'm serious.", the archer adds quickly, hugging Kaldur and locking their eyes. "You. Are. Attractive."

Pale greens just stared back.

"Attractive. You know what that means."

"... I do."

"Roy, get off Kaldur.", Zatanna demanded, going over to pry him off. "Off, I say!" She slapped his arm, only getting a firm whine in reply.

"Can't. I'm attached to him."

"Roy. I could shock you.", Kaldur warns sternly, but not meaning it.

"Okay. Fine."

Roy grumbles, reluctantly letting Kaldur go.

The Atlantean pats his shoulder before jumping off his stool, grabbing his water and leaving. La'gaan had took a chip from Jaime's bowl and flicked it at Roy for his attention. "What was that about?"

"We realized the possibility that Kaldur hasn't been complimented before, Roy tried to, but I guess Kaldur didn't realize it. Meaning he probably doesn't know what a compliment is.", Wally says.

"As in he doesn't know the definition or...?"

"If someone compliments him, he wouldn't know it because he's not used to it."

"Oh."

Garfield suddenly gasped. "Wait! What if he  thinks he isn't attractive?"

"No. No. Even Kaldur would know that he's attractive.", Roy said, brows clenched down in disbelief.

"It would make sense. In Atlantis, some of us would be considered 'impure' if we had fish-like attributes. Kaldur, me, Dolphin, Lori... we just weren't considered... Well,  attractive."

"Dude. Just... Dude...", Jaime trailed.

"Yeah. Not everything is better under the sea."

"I love how my heart just broke a little while you made a Disney joke."

* * *

It wasn't just his appearance that made people want to drool, came the realization.

Kaldur as a person made him appealing as well.

He was chivalrous. Intelligent. Thoughtful.

Honestly, there was characteristics that would have been overlooked because of his pretty face.

Badass, total badass. Aquatic total badass.

He was a good... No, a great leader. Kaldur had always thought what was best for the team, even if he placed him in a difficult position. He was a mentor, a big brother, and occasionally mother hen.

In all, they concluded that by anyone's standards, Kaldur was sexy.

Yeah...

Hot?

Handsome?

Picture perfect?

Know what? They weren't sure just what word would be right to sum up Kaldur.

However, they were certain to let him know it.

* * *

Eventually, when Kaldur wasn't around, Roy had rounded everyone to discuss a plan of action to show their oldest Atlantean friend just how appealing he was. He called it because "he was Kaldur's best friend and platonic husband... Even though Kaldur wasn't aware of that last part".

They all settled for the den, thinking of what to do.

Artemis had immediately suggested taking pictures, but Wally questioned wouldn't that come off a bit stalker-ish.

Cassie advised they just tell him straight up.

"Bluntness. Yeah, Cass.", Tim had sassed with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I think he's a straightforward guy. So why not be straightforward?"

"I like that idea. But I have a question?", Virgil admitted, hand up.

"What is it?", Artemis asked.

"Took in consideration on how he might react to it? Like what if he doesn't like compliments?"

"Or what if he does something cute like gasp or shuffle his feet or something?", M'gann gushed, hands pressed against her green freckled cheeks.

"No. He's not gonna do that.", Conner assured.

"How do you know that?"

"I know him."

"Or do you?"

Conner just smiled, shaking his head.

"I got a plan!", Garfield shouted. When they averted his eyes to him, he cleared his throat to continue. "Listen, how about we show him how much magnetism he has? Maybe show him some appreciation? We haven't done much of that... like... at all.", he reminded with a small wince.

"Oh god, we haven't!"

"I know what we should do."

* * *

Kaldur had came back, hours after reading a book on the beach... two books actually, but whatever. He noticed that he didn't pick up on any noise. No chatter, no sounds of Bart or Wally zooming through, laughter.

Nothing.

Instant defensive panic came. He wasn't in  his uniform and his waterbearers was in his room. Fortunately, overtime he taught himself how to use his magic without them.

He walked further into the hallway, his footsteps silent as he tried to detect any threat. He came to the kitchen, finding it abandon. There was a spare water bottle on the counter which he quickly grabbed and uncapped just as he heard rushing footsteps.

 Within seconds, there was two shouts of stress and shock, a redhead falling to the floor and an Atlantean with his arms up with a water formed eel dangling in the air.

Kaldur realized who it was, sighing. "Roy?", he asked, his tone somewhat annoyed and relieved.

Roy quickly got to his feet as if nothing happened, smiling.

"Hey."

"Roy, where is everybody?", Kaldur asked, letting the water go into the sink.

Roy grabbed his wrist, leading out the kitchen. "I'll show you. Just trust me."

Kaldur gave him a look, but followed him nonetheless.

The duo had arrived to the den where the rest of the young heroes was, quiet and smiling as they came in. Kaldur saw that there was blankets, pillows and snacks set out, the TV on and muted.

He stopped at the back of the couch, looking at them with curiosity. "Is this some special occasion I should have been aware of?"

"Nope. We just thought we should all watch a movie together and whatnot.", Artemis answered. She patted the empty spot next to her. "Come sit next to me."

Kaldur stared at her a little longer before doing so, Roy taking his other side. Once he was seated, he felt pillows being fluffed behind him and a blanket being drapped around him. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Dick. The younger just smiled at him before taking a seat on the loveseat with Wally,Tim getting comfortable at his legs, Bart joining next to him in the floor with Jaime seated at the speedster's left.. Virgil and La'gaan had sat in front of Kaldur on the floor in their own separate blankets. Zatanna, Conner, M'gann, Cassie and Garfield occupied a huge pile of pillows, positioned in their own relaxed way.

Kaldur couldn't help but feel suspicious, looking from one person to the next as the lights dimmed down and the TV was unmuted. After a while, once the opening credits rolled in, he began to relax, letting Artemis and Roy be his own personal pillows/human heaters.

Halfway through the movie, Kaldur had shifted between the team's archers, commenting on how he wanted to get more popcorn. That was responded with Roy settling him back down and Wally taking his bowl and speeding to the kitchen before he could protest. Minutes later, the bowl was back in his hands with warm popcorn.

"Thank you, Wally. But I---"

"No, no. It's cool, Kal.", Wally assured, shooting a smile his way.

Kaldur opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he couldn't think of a response.

 He opened it again for the popcorn.

* * *

The next few days were odder than he anticipated. As of late, the team had grew more... affectionate for his attention.

 There were times when they would come at him with requests for pictures. Bart would occasionally run up to him, hugging him while snapping a few pictures, similar to Roy's actions days prior.

 There were times when they offered to do him favors whether it was getting him a snack or even doing the dishes for him.

Kaldur was indeed suspicious, curious at the events, but he decided not to think too much into it.

Even with the inspirational quotes and comments.

"Kal, you did great out there, thank you!"

"You have a great day, Kaldur!"

"You do you, Kaldur! You do you!"

"Just keep swimming!"

Someone had finally introduced 'Finding Nemo' to La'gaan.

Those days turned into a week. That week formed into two.

 That's when the cuddling came in.

When Kaldur looked lonely, one of them would offer a hug or cuddle with him on the couch with either the TV playing or a laptop to catch up on web videos.

That cuddling turned into kisses.

Whether he was once more by his lonesome or standing and watching over the younger heroes spar, one of them would, given that he was one of the tallest,  pull him down low enough to place a soft kiss on his cheek or forehead.

Even Conner who Kaldur didn't peg as the cuddly type.

Well, he didn't peg himself as the fidgety type until that had happened.

It came time when he pondered deeper as to why the sudden affection.

Was his team possessed somehow?

Was there some special day coming up that he wasn't aware of?

Was spell cast on him that he missed?

Whatever the reason, Kaldur needed to know.

He wasn't used to being the focus. He was used to being the caretaker, not being taken care of.

And honestly, he wasn't big on craving on it.

Sometimes, he would try and fail to avert the attention on someone else. It seemed like a big NO-NO when they went back to coddling him.

So he tried to ignore that curiosity, just letting this 'phase' pass.

If he could.

In due time, Kaldur had finally snapped, demanding answers as to why the sudden acknowledgement of them treating him.

Maybe it was the growing abundance of fish themed plushies that now converted his bed to a haven for them.

Maybe.

Or maybe it was when one afternoon arrived and flirting started to take place.

* * *

It started when he was finally let alone a to enjoy another book on his list. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay to reading it. He was watching his friends, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

Wally and Dick were playing with the ping pong table, a recently brought one. The previous one had met an untimely fate with someone's fists. Ironically, it had not been Conner.

 The younger counterparts were taking up space at the table, busing themselves to some arts and crafts project, joined by Conner who was more interested into cutting paper into tiny, tiny bits.

Virgil was on his laptop, typing away to finish up a report.

 Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann were chattering among themselves, a few times peeking over at Kaldur slyly.

Roy was the only one absent.

Until he wasn't.

 He had came into the common area, humming and walking past everyone with greetings thrown here and there.

He didn't stop until he was right next to Kaldur. He got comfortable, sitting on the stool next to him.

Kaldur immediately closed the book in his hands, sitting it down and giving Roy a raised eyebrow glance.

"Yes, Roy? Do you need something?"

Roy leaned closer, putting his hands on the sides of Kaldur's face to adjust him so they were face to face before dropping his hands.

"Actually yeah. I need you to stop moving."

Snickered could be heard since they were aware as to what Roy was going to do, sans the leader.

"Why, dare I ask?", Kaldur questioned, crossing his arms, already humored by another of one Roy's possible antics.

"Because my best friend's face is a sculpture of magnificence and I want to behold it."

Pale greens blinked slowly at the sudden shift of the atmosphere he felt.

"Um... Pardon?"

"You heard, mister. And stop crossing your arms!", the archer orders, taking Kaldur's arms and undoing them so they fall to his sides.

Kaldur just stares, now even worried at this.

"Why?"

"You look more badass than Batman when you cross your arms."

"You do.", Tim and Dick agrees.

Kaldur tries to let what he just heard and what happened sink. It finally hits him that he won't comprehend the situation.

"Okay, what are you all planning?"

They all just sat there, looking at him as if he asked loud and proud who wanted to get their heart removed first.

He hardens his gaze to a glare.

"You are up to something and I want to know what it is.", he adds,, a bit more sternly.

Cracking under pressure, it's Garfield who spills.

"We're not planning world domination or anything evil of the sort! We're just trying to get you to understand that you're like really attractive and how much we really do appreciate you and stuff because we haven't done that at all in the past and we're sorry about that and-----!!!"

"GARFIELD!!"

The animal shifter stops, his cheeks a darker green in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"But Garfield said is true, dude. We wanted to show you that you are an appealing person and that we actually do care about you.", Virgil explains slower.

Kaldur drops the glare, looking more heartfelt when he thinks back to the past few weeks.

"What lead to this?", he can't help, but ask.

"Well... It has came to our attention that you're definitely the hottest member on the team.", Dick admits.

The Atlantean looks ready to dig himself in a hole.

"..."

"Kal, you legit need to take a career in modeling because with a physique like that makes anyone go crazy.", Artemis teases.

"..."

"I could literally see the ocean in your eyes. I could just swim in them day and night .", Zatanna adds, nudging him a bit.

They noticed that Kaldur's stature wasn't tense, but a little inverted, processing what he's hearing.

"How your hair compliments your skin is just amazing.", Wally admits. "Honestly, I think that my favorite feature about you."

"My favorite features is his cheekbones. They're life and you can lose a fight against me on it.", Roy says, smirking as his best friend sits back down, looking away. "Oh, fish sticks. We're being honest here! You're the precious jewel gifted to us on this world."

"But is my appearance alone is what makes me attractive?", Kaldur asks, unknowing the sheer interest for the answer.

"No!", came the reply.

"No! Kaldur, you're definitely not just a pretty face. Your personality is also on point.", Cassie says.

"You're kind and thoughtful. Always sacrificing your own needs for others.", Conner voiced.

"Chivalrous. You will save someone without taking an award.", Bart admits.

"Then there's how humble you are. You don't flaunt yourself.", Jaime adds.

"There's a list in the scrapbook we made you.", La'gaan said while handing over a decorated book to the older Atlantean. "It's a gift of appreciation."

Kaldur takes the book without a word, not stopping the smile that reaches his lips.

"You did not have to this."

"We would have been fools not to, mister. Now accept our love!", M'gann chuckles, being the first to fly in to hug him with the others joining after. Not everyone was able to embrace him, but it was enough.

It was enough because it warms his heart when he concludes that the team isn't possessed or he's dreaming or any other reason except for the fact they finally admit to appreciating him.

* * *

Later that night, Kaldur is once again seated in the center of them, blankets, pillows and snacks set out, but instead of a movie, they're looking at the impressively put together scrapbook.

 He knows later he'll be reading the 'Reasons Why Kaldur'ahm is the Best' list at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> It bothers me that Kaldur doesn't laugh once in the show, has he? My Aqua-son can't enjoy humor, too?! He can't give us a few chuckles, at least?! Huh?! HUH?!  
> *screams loudly for hours in an oblivion*


End file.
